LDR, Naruto version
by devilojoshi
Summary: Untuk Naruto menjalani hubungan jarak jauh itu tidak sesederhana yang terlihat. /#HAPPYFLUFFY #PartyPuP/ SasuNaru


Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LDR, SasuNaru version** **devilojoshi**

Rated : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI/ Boys Love, Fluffy, Alternatif Universe, dll

.

 **Spesial for #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP**

.

* * *

.

Hampir tiga bulan sudah semuanya berlalu. Sepi dan sunyi, meski kenyatannya Naruto sudah berusaha menciptakan suasana khas Uzumaki miliknya. Tapi tetap saja berbeda.

Semuanya berawal sejak Uchiha Sasuke—mahasiswa jurusan biologi, yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya, pergi untuk sementara bersama dosen pembimbing khusus bernama Orochimaru. Bermaksud memburu ilmu dari professor menyeramkan itu, dengan dalih jika proyek dosen tersebut merupakan kesempatan besar untuk masa depan Sasuke, Naruto pun tidak dapat mencegah.

Naruto kesepian. Merasa seperti istri yang ditinggal pergi suami.

Mereka memang tidak pernah lupa untuk berkomunikasi. Tapi, hubungan mereka tidak sesederhana itu. Kenyataannya Naruto butuh pelukan sang kekasih. Jaring kehangatan saat berbagi kasih yang seakan seperti kebutuhannya setiap malam. Lirihan terdengar setiap ia mendekap guling berbau Sasuke yang sengaja ia semprotkan parfum khas sang kekasih.

Naruto terlihat seperti maniak. Tapi—hubungan jarak jauh tidak sesederhana itu dihadapi Naruto, karena ia memiliki rintangan tersendiri.

.

' _Sasuke, aku merindukanmu.'_

Keterbatasan dana. Hari ini Naruto tidak memiliki banyak pulsa untuk menelepon Sasuke. Jadi, dia harus cukup dengan hanya mengirimi pesan lewat bonus kuota yang masih tersisa. _Blackberry masseger_ merupakan satu alternatif paling murah saat _kepepet_ untuknya dapat berkomunikasi dengan sang kekasih.

 **TING!**

' _Aku juga. Kenapa tidak telepon? Suara cemprengmu seperti obat untukku yang sedang suntuk disini.'_

Naruto mendengus. Memberut karena Sasuke tidak peka. Tapi memilih berbohong karena malu tidak memiliki pulsa bukan pilihan yang baik. Ia pernah membaca jika dalam hubungan _long distance relationship_ , pantang untuk berbohong, meksi itu demi kebaikan, karena dapat membuat jurang awal perpisahan.

Dan, Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya dan Sasuke.

' _Aku tidak punya pulsa, Teme. Ugh, kalau rindu suaraku kenapa belum pulang juga? Aku bahkan bisa membuat suaraku lebih nyaring tiap malamnya, dan kau dapat mendengarnya sampai kau puas jika pulang.'_

Maksudnya bukan untuk menggoda. Naruto hanya memancing agar Sasuke pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal.

Lima bulan. Naruto siap hamil saat Sasuke pulang nanti. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Naruto butuh Sasuke.

Rasanya ia ingin menyumpah serapahi Orochimaru yang sudah menawari kekasihnya yang gila akan ilmu itu untuk ikut. Andai saja Sasuke dapat ia culik untuk kembali padanya—meski untuk satu hari saja dalam lima bulan ini.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia butuh kekuatan ekstra untuk menahan rindunya.

 _YAOI YAOI SUKIDAKARA~_

Naruto tersentak. Dering ponsel terlewat besar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Terhenyak saat melihat nama si pemanggil.

 _ **SEME PERHATIAN 1: Sasuke selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat Naruto merasa dicintai. Meski hanya menyumbang dana, berupa pulsa.**_

"Teme! Aku kangen~"

Jika Naruto memang tidak memiliki dana. Kenapa tidak Sasuke yang mengeluarkannya? Seme sejati dari keluarga terpandang Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan hubungannya terlihat begitu miris. Sasuke siap mengeluarkan berapa pun untuk Naruto.

.

.

Memasuki bulan ke empat.

Cuaca hari ini tidak bagus, seperti hati Naruto. Apa langit juga tau perasaannya sekarang? Karenanya, langit memberikan tetesan air mata dari atas? Berjatuhan ke halaman rumah sampai becek.

Naruto mengambil tisu. Mengusap hidungnya yang terasa _mampet_.

 **SROOOOT!—** suara itu keluar bersamaan dengan lendir putih menjijikan.

"Hiks, Teme~" Lenguhan Naruto terdengar di sudut kamar. Ponsel berada di antara tangan dan telinganya. Seme perhatian, Naruto tidak punya pulsa jadi Sasuke mengiriminya dana. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tetap tidak membuat Naruto lebih ceria siang itu. "Kapan pulang?" Naruto masih tetap pertanyaan rutin bulanan.

' _Tunggu 'lah satu bulan lagi, sayang. Sudah makan obatmu?'_

Hidung Naruto mampet karena flu, dan lagi ditambah tangisan manja ala uke miliknya yang sedang galau, menambah saluran pernafasan semakin sesak. Ingus Naruto keluar berwarna putih, saru dengan air matanya.

"Tapi, Teme, aku sakit. Pusing. Makan saja susah. Kau tidak khawatir aku sendiri disini?" rengekannya adalah jurus andalan. Naruto yang manja merupakan batasan terakhir Sasuke untuk tidak semakin cinta pada pemuda ini. Semakin Naruto manja, semakin Sasuke merasa tidak butuh wanita.

' _Aku tau, Naruto. Tapi, disini juga hampir selesai. Tunggulah. Aku akan menelepon bibimu untuk datang menjenguk.'_

"Tidak! Aku maunya kamu pulang, Sasuke!"

' _Apa kau mau aku ikut merengek? Meminta, memohon agar kau tidak membuatku harus terbang kesana, dan membuat semua yang sudah kita berjauhan selama empat bulan ini sia-sia?'_

Bukan itu mau Naruto. Ia hanya terlewat rindu, dan flu memperparah segalanya. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—rasanya begitu sendirian, Sasuke."

' _Ya, maafkan aku. Sekarang, aku akan menelepon Tsunade-san, aku tidak ingin sakitmu semakin parah. Tidurlah, dan tunggu sampai Tsunade-san sampai disana. Jangan melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka kan pintu.'_

"Ne, aku akan istirahat. Jangan lupa makan disana, dan jangan layani godaan perempuan disana! Awas jika kau berani main mata, sedangkan kekasihmu sedang terbaring sakit disini."

Selanjutnya, Naruto mendengar Sasuke tertawa dan berjanji jika sampai berbuat seperti itu, Naruto boleh mencongkel sepasang mata miliknya. Sambungan telepon terputus bersamaan dengan bibir Naruto yang manyun. Tsunade datang setelahnya, padahal tidak sampai lima menit berlalu. Perempuan berprofesi dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha itu berteriak, kesal karena Sasuke melemparkan kalimat mengerikan tentang keadaan Naruto yang perlu pertolongan pertama segera.

 _ **SEME PERHATIAN 2: Sasuke lebih dari dokter, karena dapat membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik. Meski hanya kekhawatiran yang dapat ditunjukan.**_

.

.

Bulan kelima akhirnya datang, tapi hari yang dijanjikan Sasuke tidak juga menginjakkan tanggalnya.

Naruto sampai di kampus bersama motor matic biru miliknya, dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku. Saat dijalan, sesuatu terasa bergetar di kantung celananya. Seperti sebuah pesan masuk.

' _ **Aku tau kau sedang dijalan. Jadwal kuliahmu masih lama bukan? Pergi lah ke toilet fakultas teknik. Pilih bilik paling ujung. Aku merindukanmu.'**_

"Sasuke,"

Setelahnya Naruto segera berlari, ingin segera sampai toilet.

Tidak peduli pada mahasiswa lain yang hampir dia tabarak. Naruto bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata maaf sekali pun. Cuek, dan hanya terus berlari. Nafasnya terengah. Meruntuk untuk dua hal (1) karena memilih universitas yang begitu luas, dan (2) permintaan Sasuke yang selalu saja tidak masuk akal.

Saat sampai di tempat, Naruto segera menstabilkan nafas.

Segera memberikan Sasuke pesan. Jika kekasihnya memang membutuhkannya, setidaknya Sasuke harus 'lah yang mengeluarkan dana.

YAOI YAOI SUKIDA—"Sasuke,"

' _Masuklah ke bilik. Aku sudah tidak kuat.'_

"Dasar brengsek. Setidaknya ucapkan kalimat romantis."

' _Ne, nanti. Sekarang milikku yang berharga ini sudah terlalu keras karena foto telanjangmu.'_

"APA?!"

' _Masuklah ke bilik, Naruto. Sayang, aku membutuhkanmu. Sekarang.'_

 _ **SEME PERHATIAN 3: Sebenarnya Sasuke tau Naruto kurang belaian. Itu yang Sasuke katakan saat semuanya selesai dengan helaan nafas lelah dan bahagia Naruto—meski kebenarannya, Sasuke rindu suara desahan Naruto.**_

.

.

Tanggal jatuh tempo sudah lewat. Naruto juga sudah hilang kesabaran. 'Dasar Teme, tukang bohong!' Runtukan khas uke terbohonginya keluar. Naruto jalan menghentak kesal, berkeliling ruang tamu apartemen tidak ada kerjaan.

Sasuke dan segala kebohongannya.

Naruto ingin berteriak, memaki dan menghancurkan wajah Sasuke saat mereka bertemu nanti. Tapi apa benar? Apa benar Naruto akan melakukannya, jika sekarang Sasuke berdiri di depannya, membawa dus dengan tulisan 'RAMEN INSTANS'.

.

Mereka berbaring.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu sang kekasih. Degupan jantung Sasuke adalah irama musik yang paling disukai Naruto. Saat dada Sasuke naik turun dengan nafas teratur, itu gerakan terlembut yang Naruto cari. Dan saat tangan Sasuke merengkuh lengan atasnya yang lengket, Naruto merasa jika inilah saat ia merasa begitu dicintai.

"Tadi aku hampir saja berpikir ingin menghancurkan wajahmu."

Sasuke mengecup surai pirang Naruto. "Benarkah? Hampir, atau telah berpikir?" godaan kecil, tapi Sasuke yakin bisa mendapatkan respon lebih dari yang diharapkan. "Ah!" _See?_ Respon Naruto begitu panas. Pria itu meremas _junior_ Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, hanya karena digoda.

"Ya, aku mengaku. Telah, kau puas."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Puas. Kau memang paling bisa membuatku puas. Bahkan saat hubungan kita jarak jauh pun, perasaan puas itu tetap ada."

Naruto mengerjap. Kepalanya mendongak, lehernya yang penuh tanda cinta nampak sempurna. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku puas. Puas karena kau menjaga kesetiaan dan kepercayaan yang kuberikan. Meski banyak pria yang mendekatimu, mengingat kau bahkan dijuluki harem uke." Pekikan Sasuke hampir menghentikan kalimatnya. Naruto menggigit jakun Sasuke gemas karena candaan sang kekasih. "Oke-oke. Aku juga puas karena ternyata kau pintar melakukan phonesex."

Seringaian menyebalkan Sasuke.

Oh, Naruto mencintai pemuda menyebalkan ini.

Begitu mencintainya, hingga rasanya ia sanggup gila jika Sasuke harus pergi lagi. Meninggalkannya, meski mereka tetap berhubungan. Naruto tidak suka _long distance relationship_. Naruto lebih suka berhubungan seperti ini. Meski saling menggigit, meninggalkan sedikit luka demi tanda cinta, Naruto tidak keberatan. Sakit saat Sasuke memberikannya pembukaan pertama tidak bisa mengalahkan nyerinya hati yang ditinggal kekasih.

Naruto sanggup menyusul Sasuke dan menariknya pulang jika Sasuke harus pergi bersama Orochimaru lagi.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Kau tadi sudah meremas Sasuke junior, dan sekarang dia minta jatah kembali. Jadi, ayo!"

"KYAAAAAH TEME! MASIH SAKIT! KYAAAH... JANGAN DIREMAS! AH!"

 _ **SEME PERHATIAN 4: Sasuke itu penuh kejutan. Bukan sekedar berdus-dus ramen instan yang dibawa. Tapi, kebahagiaan yang Naruto titipkan saat Sasuke pergi pun tidak lupa Sasuke bawa pulang kembali, dan mengembalikannya dalam jumlah yang lebih dari semula.**_

.

.

.

.

.

End~

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks buat beb Iztha, fic ini juga buatmu beb. LDR kita emang ga sesederhana fic di atas, tp aku tetep love love sama kamu. /eyaaaaaaa/ /habis ini dapet service special/ XD #dirajam

Saya sampe sekarang ga tau ini masuk oneshot atau drabble XD please jangan gebukin saya, cukup jadilah harem saya XD /digebukin sama iztha/

And then, SELAMAT BUAT SASUNARU YANG SEBENTAR LAGI BAKALAN PUNYA CANONNYA! HAHAHA GA SIA-SIA TERNYATA KALIAN RENKARNASI HOHOHO /btw, CD dramanya lumayan ya. Ada yang mau nyumbang buat asupan? Eits buat asupan memang nggak boleh nawar, tp boleh patungan. / XDD

Ah, untuk rated. Berhubung Fuu dan mami amach—selaku penyelenggara—memberikan batasan bahwa penulis dilarang memberikan adegan ah-ih-uh. So, saya pun hanya memberikan bumbu berupa ucapan sedikit ah-ih-uh itu tanpa adegan yang berlebih XD /padahal mereka tau aku lebih suka bikin adegan bercrat-crot/ XDD

MAK SAYA GA BISA BIKIN FLUFFY MAK! /metong/


End file.
